The present inventive concept relates to a semiconductor light emitting device.
Semiconductor light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are widely used as light sources due to a range of advantages thereof, such as low power consumption and high degrees of brightness. In particular, recently, semiconductor light-emitting devices have been employed as illumination apparatuses and backlight devices in large-sized liquid crystal displays (LCDs). Such semiconductor light-emitting devices may have a structure (e.g. a package structure) able to be connected to an external circuit in order to allow for the installation thereof in various devices such as illumination apparatuses.
Meanwhile, a substrate used in an epitaxial growth process for a semiconductor light-emitting device (hereinafter referred to as ‘a growth substrate’) may be removed after semiconductor light-emitting device growth. The substrate may be removed due to electrical connection or optical loss issues arising therefrom. In this case, another method of supporting an epitaxially grown thin-film may be required. For example, an electrode structure having a certain thickness (e.g. a thickness of 60 μm to 150 μm) or more, or a substrate including the electrode structure, may be employed in a semiconductor light-emitting device.
However, the method may be disadvantageous for dissipating heat emitted from an active layer, and particularly, may deteriorate device characteristics due to heat generated during high-current operations, causing degradations in reliability.